


出張先相部屋（ギエキダ）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 派生丹的kbdn，是出張先相部屋但沒有NTR，它只是恬淡清純的肉文。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 8





	出張先相部屋（ギエキダ）

**Author's Note:**

> # 穴O保丹，如果不知道這個派生不知道ギエキダ是啥ギエンデ是誰建議不要閱讀  
> # 前半有一點微逆的味道  
> # 設定是約3X的丹跟1X的巴納

時間是戰競鎮旅遊推廣活對戰表演賽的前一天晚上。  
地點是愛奧尼亞酒店最上層的高級套房。  
至於事件是這樣的——

「搞什麼鬼……」丹帝完全不打算隱藏自己嫌惡的表情，一刷房卡進門便氣憤地把行李扔在地上。  
先他一步抵達的少年大概剛洗完澡，正仔細用毛巾壓乾頭頂上的髒辮。  
「丹帝！從宮門市到這裡辛苦了！」少年抬頭看向丹帝的瞬間一雙蔚藍的眼睛彷彿都要閃起亮光。  
另一邊，面對一臉燦笑的勁敵——奇巴納——的丹帝眼角微微抽搐，總覺得肩上的披風又沉了幾分。

冬日將至，戰競鎮的旅遊產業旺季即將到來。為了協助宣傳，當地的觀光公會特地規劃舉辦盛大的對戰活動來拉抬人氣。丹帝和奇巴納作為迦勒爾實力最強的兩名訓練家理所當然地被邀請在開幕日的典禮後進行表演對戰——到此為止都是與平時無異的公事。然而在主辦方的溝通疏失下，這天酒店竟只為兩位受邀者留下一間單人房。換作平時，沒什麼冠軍架子的丹帝絕對會爽快地接受兩人共擠一間房的安排，但唯有這次的時機跟對象都太糟糕了。  
「……拜託了，空房給那個小鬼吧。我去野外露營也好，別讓我和他同房。」  
電話另一邊的奧利薇沉默了半晌。  
『您說，』波瀾不興的女聲似乎比平時更加冰冷，『您要讓全迦勒爾的民眾看到受邀參加活動的冠軍露宿野外的樣子？』  
「唔、嗯，」丹帝嚥了口口水，他實在很不擅長和奧利薇對話，「基本上，對。」  
『然後讓網民議論洛茲大人怎麼會讓我們引以為傲的冠軍過得如此狼狽？』  
「……不是，我不是那個意思——」丹帝頭痛地解釋：「就跟媒體說我想在表演賽前和寶可夢多鍛鍊一下……之類的？這樣總不會牽扯到洛茲會長了吧。」  
話筒傳來既長且響的嘆氣，雖然看不到本人，但丹帝完全可以想像奧利薇大翻白眼的模樣。  
『那麼宣傳愛奧尼亞酒店的合約要如何處理，您也安排好了嗎？』  
「這倒是……」  
『和您一起受邀的炎上藝人要是被您的行為波及，之後會被怎麼批評您也都想過了？』  
丹帝得承認他在聽到奧利薇鎮定地說出炎上藝人四個字時不小心把口水都笑噴出來了。  
『……有心情笑的話，和奇巴納先生住一晚也不是什麼大事吧，』奧利薇冷淡地說：『您還有什麼想商量的嗎？』  
純粹禮貌性回問的意思是——同房的事已經沒得商量了。  
丹帝嘴巴一扁，也只得摸摸鼻子接受。不擺冠軍架子不代表他樂於被如此對待，但在對自己的行程握有生殺大權的秘書面前他從沒有拒絕的權利。

滿臉陰鬱的丹帝盥洗完走出浴室後才觀察了客房的擺設。雖說是單人房，偌大的空間要住下兩人絕對綽綽有餘。原本標配的床鋪甚至就足夠容下兩個成年男性，一旁臨時多加的床墊反倒顯得冗贅。  
但這樣也好，因為他打從一開始就沒打算和奇巴納同床。  
「咦？你睡原本那張床吧。」窩在沙發上滑手機的奇巴納從丹帝走出浴室就不時偷瞄關注他的動靜，見對方直接倒在床墊上時連忙喊道。  
「……你睡就好。」丹帝將臉埋在枕頭裡悶聲回應。  
「那怎麼行，在國王之前我哪敢僭越？」奇巴納半開玩笑地說。  
「那就乖乖聽國王的話，小鬼。」  
奇巴納自知討了沒趣，倒也不再抬槓。他起身走到大床邊，在靠近丹帝一側的床沿坐下。  
「不然我們一起睡這張床也好啊。」他拍了拍厚實的被褥。  
「……一點都不好。」  
「戰競鎮這麼冷，一個人睡的話本大爺搞不好會凍死耶，」奇巴納伸出腳戳了戳丹帝只穿著四角褲的屁股，「龍系對冰系最沒轍了。」  
「別鬧了，暖氣不是開著嗎？小屁孩不要那麼不受控。」丹帝不耐地伸手去撥開對方的腳掌，在肌膚觸碰的瞬間一股意料之外的寒意卻讓他嚇了一跳。  
「……喂，你是怎麼回事——」他著急地緊握手中全無暖意的肢體，「天啊……這麼冰……你還好嗎？」  
「還好啊，確實是有點冷啦。」奇巴納聳肩答覆：「反正我從小就是這副德行。」  
丹帝遲疑地看向對方明顯缺乏血色的嘴唇，自己厚實的手掌也不覺貼緊對方冰冷的腳板，試圖傳遞自己的體溫。  
「……抱歉，我還以為你只是說著玩的。」  
「欸？喔，真的沒什麼啦……嗯——丹帝的身體倒是熱得像噴火龍的火焰一樣呢……」奇巴納細瞇著眼享受著對方的照顧。只可惜丹帝對這份讚美不怎麼領情，臉上始終是一副「少噁心了」的無奈表情。  
「……那、好……好吧？」  
「嗯？」  
「……就一起睡吧。」丹帝撓了撓頭，低聲咕噥。  
奇巴納的眼神閃動了一下。  
「……——真的？」

答應歸答應，丹帝的意願始終在反悔的邊緣徘徊。他現在絕對不適合和奇巴納同床共枕，但他的個性也絕對沒辦法放著瑟瑟發抖的勁敵不管。結果便是平時睡覺只穿著一條四角褲的他今晚勉為其難地多套上了一件背心——自己的舒適是其次，首要之務是盡量減少與奇巴納的肢體接觸。  
奇巴納在丹帝來回踱步苦惱的期間已經躺進棉被裡了，他自始至終都沒有對對方刻意疏遠的言行提出疑問，只是安靜地蜷著受凍的身體，在洛托姆手機上處理那些永遠處理不完的瑣事——經營他的社群帳號、跟上流行趨勢、關心社會議題……  
丹帝這時又嘆了今晚不知第幾次的氣。他理應要為奇巴納不主動引起尷尬的貼心舉動感到欣慰，至少他希望自己能夠如此。  
又花了幾分鐘把心中的忸怩都捨去後，丹帝才慢吞吞地把除了床頭燈外的照明全數關閉，小心地掀開棉被後在奇巴納身旁躺下。這張號稱是單人床的大型傢俱確實寬廣，卻不像丹帝預期地有餘裕，如果不貼緊身體勢必有其中一方會躺在不穩的床緣。  
丹帝盡可能若無其事地向對方挪近，腦中卻因自己的判斷失準而焦躁。他知道奇巴納的個頭相較他們上次見面時成長不少，甚至有些趕超自己的趨勢，但他的心思從剛剛起就在別的地方打轉，導致在對方身側躺平的瞬間他才真正意識到了這件事。  
「……這……這樣感覺好點了嗎？」表面再怎麼平靜，語調中的急促終究沒能藏住。丹帝本以為奇巴納的狀況頂多是四肢冰冷，但真正貼近對方的身體後才發現奇巴納連軀幹都透著一股不似活物的低溫。他下意識地伸手摟住對方的身體，滿腦子都是把懷中的冰涼生物溫暖起來的念頭。奇巴納此時模模糊糊地應了聲，丹帝才驚覺自己的動作和施展蛸固的八爪武師沒什麼兩樣，他一邊暗罵自己的莽撞一邊稍微鬆開雙臂，讓奇巴納被壓在自己胸前的口鼻得以好好呼吸。  
「現在這樣呢？」  
「……嗯——很溫暖……」奇巴納緩緩吁了口氣，調整自己的姿勢讓頭部枕在對方的手臂上，「謝謝你，丹帝。」  
「好了好了，不會冷就快睡。」丹帝莞爾道：「雖然明天的活動到下午才開始，但我絕對不會允許你在輸給我之後說出身體著涼之類的爛藉口。」  
「放心吧。就算只是表演賽，本大爺也隨時準備好要終結你的連勝紀錄囉。」奇巴納咯咯笑道。

如果事件停在這邊，那今晚的故事可能會成為丹帝回憶中一個與勁敵共享的溫馨回憶。最重要的是，他可以心安理得地忘掉那些疙瘩——那些導致他拒絕和奇巴納同房的往事，以及那些在深夜時分纏上他，使他苦惱萬分的欲求。  
「……你在做什麼？」  
只要他的欲求願意放過他。  
「答謝。」  
少年的眼神還是那樣地柔軟無害。  
丹帝神情複雜地蹙眉，剛剛還摟著對方身體的手現在艱難地捉住奇巴納的手腕，卻礙於姿勢無法完全將對方撫弄自己的手指拉開。  
「用不著客氣啊，冠軍。」  
「我說過了，」丹帝咬牙，試圖保持自己的態度強硬，「那天……那天只是一場意外，是身為大人的我沒有拿捏好分寸。我絕對不會讓它發生第二次。」  
「我也說過，那是我自願的，」奇巴納堅決地往他身上湊近，「我是因為喜歡丹帝才做的。」  
「……我知道，就是因為知道才要阻止你。」  
丹帝看到奇巴納勾起的嘴角就知道自己的話完全沒有傳達進對方耳裡。  
「聽著，你還年輕，有這種誤會很正常。但你在我這裡不會尋求到想要的結果，所以早點放棄……哎，我的意思是，你要好好考慮自己的行為……」丹帝試圖表現得更語重心長一些，隱隱後悔自己平時不修邊幅的形象讓這名少年勁敵的態度變得太過放肆。  
「真的嗎？你是認真的？你覺得我沒有好好考慮過？」奇巴納笑得很無奈，「在你看來，我只是因為一時精蟲上腦才對打敗我的冠軍暈船？」  
丹帝被他的注視刺得不太自在，而且幾隻涼涼的手指已經脫離箝制碰到了他的褲腰。  
「……是。對。就是這樣。」  
丹帝這一生從沒像現在一樣心虛過，但在只有自己一半歲數的少年面前，他有必須扮演好的角色。  
奇巴納緩緩眨了眨眼，大概是聽他說得決絕才暫時停下了動作。  
「那也沒關係。丹帝就算不回應我也沒關係……我可以理解。」  
「如果理解的話就——」  
「就讓我再做一次吧。」  
丹帝的身體緊繃了一瞬。  
「那次之後我練習了很久，所以……再一次就好，最後一次也好。」奇巴納在極近距離處呢喃著，整隻手在丹帝分神的空檔已經抓住了褲頭。  
「我不希望最後在你的記憶裡留下的是那種糟糕的口交。」

* * *

那是他跟奇巴納第三次在決賽場上面對彼此，也是奇巴納接任拳關道館館主的第一年。脫去道館挑戰服裝的少年在深藍色制服下顯得挺拔了許多。曾幾何時，和這個年輕氣盛的訓練家的對戰成為了丹帝每年最期待的節目，奇巴納在風沙中呼嘯的怒吼總能將丹帝心中漸漸逝去的熱情重新點燃，讓他得以傾盡全力縱情廝殺直到雙方的招式與戰術碰撞使對戰的高度被帶向更高的層次。  
在比往年更甚的驚險對峙後，丹帝再度擊敗自己唯一認可的勁敵，成功守住冠軍寶座。  
對戰後的高漲情緒在冗長煩躁的採訪後仍未散去，丹帝渾身發熱地回到休息室換裝時正好撞見先一步結束訪問的奇巴納。  
「唷。」這聲招呼的爽朗程度連他自己都覺得難為情。他已經老大不小了，卻還表現得像是為了勝利而狂喜雀躍的孩童。  
那時奇巴納上身赤裸，手中是浸滿汗水和沙塵的運動服。或許是敗戰的不甘與媒體的摧殘折損了他的活力，奇巴納回應他時的聲音格外沙啞。  
「……丹帝。」  
「嗯，怎麼？」  
「你等等還有其他安排嗎？」  
出於某種生物本能的作祟，他馬上從奇巴納看向自己的神情理解了對方的意圖。  
最糟糕的是，這件事被奇巴納注意到了。  
「沒、有……」  
丹帝無法相信自己被奇巴納一路推到牆邊時居然沒能表現任何一絲抗拒。他的表情呆滯，大腦還沒能好好解讀眼前發生的事件，但他的身體擅自地做好了準備。  
少年在他身前跪下了。  
「丹帝，讓我……」  
奇巴納雙手微顫地搭在他的腰上，前傾上身，然後——儘管隔著褲子——確確實實地吻起他的東西。  
「讓我幫你吧……我想……」  
——他的勁敵，他認可的強者，他心中的燎原烈火，正跪在他腿間極盡渴求著侍奉他的機會。  
「你、」丹帝的嘴唇開始發抖，他的思緒一片混亂，理當豐富人生經驗沒有幫上任何該死的忙，他眼睜睜地看著奇巴納把他的外褲拉下，把他的內搭褲拉下，然後張嘴含住那根悶了一整天酸臭味的粗長肉物。  
「唔——呼唔、嗯……咕……」  
「不、你……你——」他想抓開對方的手，但奇巴納轉而扶住他的臀部，忘情地開始用嘴沿著莖身來回舔弄，  
丹帝心中的聲音叫囂著要他趕快推開奇巴納，但他的身體紋絲不動——他出於本能地無法拒絕，天底下根本沒有一個男人能夠拒絕。  
他明明比誰都知道，作為冠軍的丹帝理應阻止作為勁敵的奇巴納。  
他明明比誰都知道，作為長者的丹帝理應阻止作為後輩的奇巴納。  
但作為今次對戰的勝者、更作為一名懷抱正常生理慾望的男性的丹帝，卻無法從征服慾與肉慾交雜的極致快感中逃開。奇巴納手口並用地服務他的動作說不上熟練，但確實將他一步步推往高潮，喝斥對方住手的詞句卡在喉頭，但微張的嘴唇始終沒有吐出喘息呻吟以外的聲音。  
丹帝直到在奇巴納口中洩到幾近腿軟時才終於出手推開他。  
「……這是什麼意思？」他扶著身後的牆壁，不可置信地瞪視對方。  
奇巴納舔著下半臉上的狼藉，直接忽視了丹帝的責問。  
「舒服嗎？」  
何止舒服，他幾乎要爽暈過去了。  
但他會這麼回答就有鬼了。  
「……為什麼……？有什麼目的？這樣對你有什麼好處？」丹帝咬牙道，他也不知道為什麼自己要表現得這麼兇狠。他確實正在氣頭上，但怒意的指向顯然不該是奇巴納。  
「丹帝——」  
「到底為什麼？整人嗎？我先說，這可一點都不有趣——」丹帝握緊雙拳，卻再也講不下去了。  
因為他知道奇巴納不是那樣的人。  
「……我喜歡丹帝，我想要幫丹帝口交，」奇巴納屈起第三根手指，淺淺一笑：「而丹帝沒有拒絕我——還需要更多理由嗎？」  
丹帝臉色一沉，龐大的罪惡感裹住了他，中燒的怒火也瞬間轉為對自己的自責。奇巴納說的完全沒錯，他沒有拒絕他。不，不只如此。他打從與奇巴納交換視線時就知情且隱隱期待著事態會如此發展。錯亂的理智再不敢承認，他也無法欺騙自己的良心。  
「……是我的錯。」  
「哈？」奇巴納一楞。  
「我應該要阻止你……我明明知道你年紀小不懂事……」丹帝頓了一下，僵硬的詞句費盡千辛萬苦才唸出：「……卻為自己的慾望利用了這點，抱歉，我保證這不會發生第二次了。」  
「什麼……你在說什麼啊？你哪裡有錯？」奇巴納著實被對方自顧自地攬下一切責任的行為嚇到了，語氣也明顯地慌張起來，「真要說來該道歉的是我吧！是我一時忍不住才——」  
「閉嘴！」丹帝大吼，深深的懊惱卻不減反增。  
——事到如今我哪有資格擺長輩架子。  
奇巴納皺起眉。雖然乖乖閉上了嘴巴，一雙眼中卻滿是委屈與不解。  
丹帝嘆了口長氣，苦惱地撓撓頭，努力將語氣放軟：「以後不要再做這種事了。」  
丟下這句話後，他的視線再也沒經過臉上陰晴不定的少年。原本他來到更衣室是為了換掉身上臭汗淋漓的髒衣服，現在的他卻只想快點逃離現場凝滯的沉默。丹帝最終只來得及將披風除下，罩上置物櫃裡的長外套後便頭也不回地走出更衣室。  
荒唐的記憶卻不能像他走得一樣決絕，從那之後他就被奇巴納纏上了。卻不是實際意義上地纏上，而是更糟糕地、只有在那些寂靜孤單的夜晚裡，當他試圖解消日常積累的俗欲時，那張稚氣未脫的臉才會出現在他的腦海中。  
丹帝的道德意識不願意回想起那些淫靡的畫面，體內的慾望卻背其所望地越燒越甚。不論他嘗試用多少俗濫的色情片來轉移感官刺激的來源，最後讓他洩滿掌心的永遠不是螢幕上的乳波臀搖，而是奇巴納跪在他面前吞吐著他的陰莖的記憶。

* * *

  
結果——丹帝試圖釐清自己的思緒——奇巴納認為那天他們之間發生的事情是一場「糟糕的口交」。  
那場自己再怎麼不願承認，都確實讓他魂牽夢縈的體驗是一場糟糕的口交？  
「操……我操你的……」丹帝摀著臉，打開的雙腿不斷發抖，混亂地怒聲咒罵奇巴納也咒罵自己。他完全沒有從當時的意外學到任何教訓，也完全沒準備好再次面臨相同的場景。過去的他沒能拒絕奇巴納，現在的他更加做不到。  
「啾、咕啾……唔……呼唔……咕、」奇巴納跪趴在丹帝胯下，無比專注地張嘴吮吸舔拭眼前的肉棒，平時纏繞身周的囂張氣焰早已消失泰半，只有不時看向丹帝的飢渴眼神悄悄洩漏他乖巧表象下仍然澎湃凌厲的激情。滿嘴雄腥的同時他也動用稍微暖過的手指，靈活地在飽滿的囊袋上按摩撫弄。  
「嗯……唔嗯——」丹帝向後仰頭，斷續的呻吟不時從喉間溢出。與更衣室中的胡鬧不同，這次沒有賽後高漲情緒的阻撓，他能清楚地感受到奇巴納是如何靈活運用舌頭，如何小心翼翼地收起牙齒，又如何將壯碩的肉柱盡可能納入口中。奇巴納的每個動作都精細謹慎到不可思議，他實在難以想像有人能為了口交下那麼多苦工。如果少年繼續維持這個節奏，丹帝鐵定會比上次更快繳械，他一方面覺得莫名害臊，一方面卻暗自慶幸可以盡早脫離這個尷尬的局面。  
而事實證明他還是太天真了。  
奇巴納大概對他丟掉尊嚴的速度還不滿意，在丹帝完全勃起後突然用雙手手掌接管了進行到一半的口活，空出的嘴則往下向另一個私密處進攻。  
「嘎啊——！」丹帝驚得差點彈起身來，下體傳來的濕潤觸感絕對不是什麼好預兆，「——喂、別鬧了，你在做什麼……別、咿、啊——」  
奇巴納無暇回覆他也無妨，因為話未說完丹帝就從被激烈喚起的射精慾望中迅速理解了這個行為的意義。他從前就對這種玩法略有耳聞，卻萬萬沒想到初次體驗由後方傳來的神秘歡愉就足以讓他渾身酥麻綿軟。  
丹帝半睜著眼還是不太敢看奇巴納舔舐自己肛門的模樣，只憑著觸覺感受濕潤的舌尖在入口處像是按摩般繞圈撫弄。偶爾，奇巴納會用尖端對著細狹的肉縫伸進些許，幾次嘗試後見丹帝沒有抗拒，便開始順著口水的潤滑一股勁地往裡頭鑽。  
「你、哈嗯……從哪裡學、嗚……這種把戲——唔、唔唔……哈——」丹帝舒適地嘆息。奇巴納圈在他的陰莖上的手指的表現絕對不亞於他的口腔，恰到好處的套弄讓他不斷流出濕黏的前列腺液。他的肌肉開始繃緊，滿盛子種的囊袋提起，已經準備好要跟著美妙的刺激達到高潮。  
奇巴納卻在此時放開了手。  
丹帝不滿地呻吟，才發現後庭的撫慰也消失了。徬徨看向奇巴納時正好看見他併起右手食指和中指，稍微撥開肛口的嫩肉後直接挾著體液潤滑捅進被舌頭舔開的肉穴。  
「什、等……你在——」丹帝渾身一抖，卻沒有出腳踹開對方。在奇巴納的手指全數塞進丹帝的屁股後，他也立刻再次將發燙的陰莖一含到底。這次他更低頭將粗長的慾望吞到深處，直接用喉嚨包裹愛撫敏感的冠部。而正是龜頭感受到的異樣擠壓讓一時驚恐的丹帝完全矇了。眼前的少年彷彿沒有會厭反射一樣在為自己深喉，他只怕自己的輕舉妄動會傷害到少年的消化器官，對於自己的消化器官被手指侵犯的事自然無暇解決了。  
顯然那兩根在自己體內彎起按壓的手指也有其意義。丹帝不知道奇巴納是怎麼找到的，但少年迅速地用指腹摩擦起他的腸道中一塊特別敏感的區塊，剎時間一連串爆炸性的銷魂快感從身體深處沿著脊椎風馳電掣地流向快樂痙攣的四肢。  
「嗚、欸，再壓的話、……啊啊、啊——要……咿、要射了、射了射了射了、」前後交雜的快感浪潮早已超出丹帝的大腦負荷，他這時也顧不得少年的感受，開始像溺水的魚般在床上胡亂掙扎著換氣。而另一邊的奇巴納距離忍耐的極限也不遠了，下顎無力、嘴唇紅腫之餘，他耗盡所有意志來承受住丹帝不自覺地挺腰插入，好不容易撐到佔據自己整張嘴的肉棒即將洩精才將其吐出。  
攀頂的瞬間，丹帝抓著被單不住發抖，青筋畢露的陰莖在空中抽動著卻沒有激烈的射出，反而像是壞掉的水龍頭一樣平緩而綿長地吐出濃稠的精液。奇巴納見狀竟滿臉驚喜地湊上前，甚至可以說是迫不及待地張口伸舌。  
「丹帝……！唔、嗯……」少年重新含住肉棒時彷彿整個人都要因幸福而融化了。丹帝實在無法理解對方怎麼能吃得一副津津有味的樣子，卻不得不承認他用舌頭把溢流的腥臭液體送入口中的行為實在色情到無法無天。  
射精的餘韻非常持久，奇巴納吸吮著從他的尿道中將最後一點精液榨出時他飄忽的意識彷彿又飛到了更遠的地方。他多多少少有過這方面的經驗，卻是第一次達到如此心滿意足的絕頂。  
心拍漸緩後，奇巴納再次握住了他的陰莖，不可思議的是丹帝並沒有因此感到不舒服。正巧相反，一股未被滿足的饑渴從身體深處漸漸浮出。  
「還不夠，對吧？」奇巴納彷彿能讀到他的心，略溼的手指在他的肚臍下方按壓，暗示般地輕輕敲打。  
「還要再更深，到我的手指夠不到的地方……吶？」  
丹帝的思緒還浸泡在方才的高潮中，但他禁不住開始相信對方比他更清楚自己的欲求，於是渾渾噩噩地點頭。得到首肯的奇巴納稍稍起身，快手快腳地將全身的衣物脫去。  
「哼嗯？很帥嘛，小鬼。」實話說，丹帝完全不知道他脫衣服幹嘛，但看到對方最近兩年來勤奮健身的成果時依然促狹地吹了聲口哨。  
「在更衣室明明就看過很多次了好嗎。」奇巴納雙手環抱身體噘嘴回應。雖然剛剛的體力勞動讓他的身體暖和了不少，直接接觸偏低的氣溫還是相當難熬。他困窘的樣子卻讓丹帝臉頰一熱，偏偏在這種時候奇巴納又變回了他熟悉的靦腆少年模樣，他決不會說出口但——真的、真的很可愛。  
居然會三不五時覺得這個纏人的傢伙可愛，大概是丹帝這輩子為數不多的困擾，也是他隱瞞多時的弱點。以至於奇巴納大膽到把東西頂在他的洞上時，他選擇按捺心底的懷疑而沒有第一時間制止對方。  
「丹帝……呼……要是覺得不行就隨時喊停。」  
畢竟奇巴納都這麼說了，對吧？  
丹帝忍著下身的異物感盡可能放鬆，他從不認為自己會對勁敵的私密部位感興趣，但光等著奇巴納鼓搗實在太無聊了，終究還是鬼使神差地瞥了一眼。  
——操。  
「等，等一下。」  
「抱歉，會痛嗎？」奇巴納忙問。  
「不會，不是那個問題，噢，天啊……」丹帝的表情很古怪，似乎想笑卻苦苦忍耐著。  
親愛的阿爾宙斯，他這一生中只在色情片裡看過這種碩大黑亮的陰莖。  
「這真是——……之、之前是長這樣來著嗎？上次在廁所不小心看到的時候我記得只有這樣而已啊？」丹帝忍笑到額頭上都出了一層冷汗，對少年嚷嚷著用拇指和食指比劃出的長度甚至不到一個寶可球的直徑。  
「……你的觀察眼那天是翹班了嗎？」奇巴納的眼神不自在地飄移。  
很好，他不行了。  
「噗、哈哈哈哈！這、這真是太糟糕了，我是說……哈哈哈！」丹帝拍床大笑，他知道自己的發言很不嚴謹，但就是無法克制挖苦奇巴納的衝動，「小鬼，我看的片夠多，這是那種真的可以把人幹到升天的東西。」  
「試試看？」少年嘴角抽動，僵硬的笑容反倒讓他顯得面目猙獰。  
「哈哈……哈……關於這點就——」丹帝被他瞪得渾身一凜，壓在自己股間的壓力霎時變得無比真實。他知道現在拒絕是最一勞永逸的答案，但他的挑戰欲竟在此時莫名燃起——被這根完全值得被色情片教科書收錄的標準粗黑肉棒進入的感受他還真有些興趣。  
總之在狀況不對時直接喊停就好。做好心理建設的丹帝最後毅然決然地點了頭，反正他馬上就會知道這個選擇是好是壞了。  
這下奇巴納又掛回了那副幸福洋溢的樣子，真他媽可愛——呸，是真他媽噁心。被自己的矛盾搞到惱羞的丹帝嘖了聲，乾脆扭頭不去看他。  
進入的過程說不上痛苦，但也不算舒服。與剛才手指的撫慰不同，丹帝感受到的大多是被撐開的痠脹感，針對前列腺的快感微乎其微，如果不是奇巴納在過程中不停撸他的屌他大概已經萎了。  
丹帝第一個體會到的是少年規格之上的性器長度，在彷彿永無止盡的開拓過程中他也冷靜了不少。仔細想想，奇巴納的行為已經遠遠超出幫忙打手槍的範疇了。不管找誰來評斷，應該都不會覺得他們只是在做前列腺按摩，反而更像是在……  
做愛？  
這個名詞蹦出來的瞬間丹帝總覺得心跳都嚇漏了一拍。不，這不是當然的嗎？他和奇巴納現在毫無疑問地在做愛，但癥結點是丹帝根本無法解釋事情是怎麼走到這一步的。  
「丹帝，還好嗎？要停下來嗎？」奇巴納語帶關心地問道。  
「別、一直問，做就對了……嗯、」丹帝皺眉，身體變得越來越熱，他選擇暫時放棄過多的思考。  
在持續深入淺出的抽插中，奇巴納的推進從沒有慢下來過。入口處的括約肌早已缺乏收縮阻擋的功能，深處的腸壁也在撞擊下逐漸放鬆打開。丹帝仍然沒有太特別的感受，但起碼他的慾望在奇巴納手裡得到了足夠的照顧，力度絕妙的愛撫極有效率地再次催動他的射精慾望。  
「這邊。」奇巴納手上的動作慢下了些許，讓丹帝可以清晰地感覺到他的前端正輕輕叩著本應無法繼續前進的地方。  
「想要被打開，對吧？」  
「我——想……要……？」丹帝眼神渙散地歪頭，直覺告訴他現在被棒狀物戳著的顯然不是可以更加深入的地方。不過今夜的荒唐證明了一切的重點不在於他的直覺怎麼想，在於奇巴納怎麼想。  
「對，這就是、哈……丹帝想要的喔。」  
任何危機意識都太晚了。奇巴納的髖骨終於壓上他的臀部，連帶一個挺腰直接將粗漲的肉棒一搗到底。  
「啊、唔、啊啊——進、咦？」丹帝雙目圓睜，張大的瞳孔完全無法對焦，近乎尖叫的嬌喘連綿不絕地從口中冒出。「進去……了、騙人……的、吧、嗯——」  
「嗯？要停嗎？哈、天啊……這裡太緊了……嗯……」  
「嘎……哈嗯、啊、咿——啊……奇巴、納啊啊……」  
在無法理解的深處，詭異的快感如電擊般直打上丹帝的腦門。奇巴納的陰莖擠輾著那個點的每一個瞬間帶來讓他欲仙欲死的饜足感。丹帝的身體不斷抽搐，在他的感官世界中他彷彿掉入一個充斥著亮光的深潭，所有的知覺都變得遲緩停滯，只剩下高潮的餘韻盈滿酒醉般渾沌的心神。唯一一個他還能清晰感受到的卻是兩人交合處處的痠麻，他的腸肉毫不受控地絞著奇巴納的陰莖收縮痙攣，被迫如此明確地認知到把自己操開的陽物的尺寸形狀讓他的臉頰更加燥熱。  
迷茫中，是少年漸增的撞擊力度將他帶回了現實，完全脫力的丹帝連抓緊床單都做不到了。  
「哈、怎麼樣，丹帝……？有符合、你的想像嗎……？」奇巴納喘得急促，卻掩不住語氣中的得意。  
「唔……也就……哼，還行吧……等你出道之後、我會……呼——買一張來……墊便當……」丹帝不甘示弱地回擊。  
不用多久，奇巴納的動作開始混入些許急躁，丹帝意識朦朧間猜知對方離射精不遠了，但那根在發射關頭的肉棒還在自己的肛門裡進出。要是平時的他一定會罵咧著把少年扔下床，但現在的他卻不急著這麼做。  
覺得奇巴納滿頭大汗的樣子可愛就算了，他甚至隱隱覺得被對方內射也沒什麼損失——他肯定瘋了。  
「啊……好棒、我也……我也要——」  
「沒事，你就——」  
「呼，丹帝……丹帝、丹帝——」

結果與他的預想不同，奇巴納在射精前拔出了自己的陰莖，只是用手做完最後的套弄後將濃稠的體液全都射在掌心裡。

「……」  
「呼、呼……呼……」  
「欸……」丹帝莫名覺得有些失落，但隨即飛快地甩了甩頭。  
不是吧，別鬧了丹帝，有什麼好可惜的？  
「……丹帝——」  
好險少年沒注意到他的心理活動，他正專注著把自己軟軟的嘴唇印在他的嘴唇上。  
丹帝頓時渾身僵直，腦袋也一片空白，那只是一個孩子氣地、簡單地啄吻，卻把氛圍搞得好似他們是真正的戀人一樣。然而他們不是。他們只是普通的勁敵，碰巧睡在同一間房，然後碰巧滾了床單。理應如此。  
「你躺著休息一下，我去拿毛巾。」奇巴納側頭吻了他的耳尖時溫柔地說道。  
有那麼一瞬間，儘管只有非常短暫的一瞬間，他居然——去他媽的怎麼會有這種事——覺得奇巴納該死的性感。  
丹帝將頭側擺在枕上，賭氣地哼聲。其實絕大部分的時間都是奇巴納單方面地忙活服侍，沒出什麼力的他還真想不到自己有什麼好休息的。  
但他也不想動。  
奇巴納回來時拿著乾淨毛巾細心地把他噴了兩人滿身的精液擦拭乾淨，連他股縫間與陰毛濃密處難以清理的液體都全數檢查了一遍。待下身清爽後，丹帝馬上拉起被子，背向奇巴納蓋上並縮起了身體。  
毛巾還舉在空中的少年一楞，隨即在意識到對方身後有意為自己留出的空間後了然地笑了。  
行為不比他穩重多少的丹帝看不見他的表情，思來想去終究擔心自己的舉動不夠明顯，忍不住小聲囁嚅：「……等等冷的話就自己靠過來點。」  
「謝謝你丹帝。最喜歡你了。」少年笑嘻嘻地說道。  
熄燈後兩人間不再有對話。奇巴納自動在他身後貼近躺下，而丹帝在久違的放縱後已是身心疲倦，早早就陷入了沉眠。

先醒來的人也是丹帝。  
他眨著惺忪的睡眼，第一個映入眼簾的便是熟睡的奇巴納。他記得自己是背對對方入睡的，天知道為什麼到了早上會轉成這種面對面的睡姿，又為什麼奇巴納的雙手都纏在自己身上。  
前面的疑問可以歸咎給睡相，但為什麼奇巴納抱著自己的姿勢活像是孩童抱著蓬鬆的絨毛大玩偶。  
丹帝怔怔地看著對方立體的五官，突然意識到這名少年或許已經不若他所想的可愛了。他的攻勢明顯而積極，對於如何利用自己的優勢也非常拿手，狡獪的程度絕對遠遠超越當初那個不成熟的小鬼。  
「你也已經是個男人了啊。」他自言自語道。  
「喔？怎麼說？」該當在睡覺的奇巴納突然出聲。  
「……裝睡的混蛋。」  
「早啊，丹帝。」奇巴納睜開眼，同時露出充盈暖意的微笑，「一早醒來看到丹帝躺在身邊，本大爺未免也太幸福了。」  
「少來了。我又不是你的家人或戀人，只是因為工作才住同一間房罷了。」  
「不錯呢，戀人。考慮一下？」  
丹帝認真端詳著奇巴納的表情，無奈從中找不出任何一點開玩笑的成分。  
「……你是真的想追我？」他語氣慵懶地問道。他其實很想吐槽奇巴納的行為根本不叫做追求，而是自顧自地以自己的男友自居。沒有當面道破只因適才轉念一想，這些刻意的胡鬧搞不好全都是少年故意如此的。  
「是。」奇巴納沒有分毫猶豫。  
「你到底喜歡我哪一點？」丹帝嘆了口氣，「我啊……該怎麼說……我的年紀都快要可以當你老子了。你又不會找不到同齡的對象，為什麼非得要纏上我這種大叔啊？」  
「這跟年紀無關，我對其他人才沒興趣，自始至終我喜歡的就只有丹帝你，所以——」  
「知道了知道了，我才懶得說服你放棄。我只想聽你說說追求我的理由。」丹帝用手稍微壓離逼近自己的少年，「……如果你的答案不能讓我認同的話，我是不會跟你交往的。」  
奇巴納不敢置信地摀嘴，他知道依丹帝的個性若是沒有直接斷絕他的希望，那就跟答應他的追求沒什麼兩樣。  
「本大爺喜歡丹帝的一切喔？」  
「太籠統了，駁回。」  
「那……因為丹帝很強？」  
丹帝不客氣地翻了個白眼，這話他早聽膩了，「然後呢？」  
「而且是非常愛護寶可夢的人。」  
「然後？」  
「……笑起來的樣子很可愛。」  
「可愛……」丹帝眼角一抽。把可愛這形容詞用在他身上，奇巴納大概是近二十年內的唯一一人。他更沒想到的是在偶爾覺得對方可愛的自己都還未坦率稱讚前竟然還被搶先了。  
「跟小孩子相處的時候很溫柔、在我剛當上館主時很照顧我……冠軍制服土氣到有點可愛、瞞著奧利薇秘書抽菸的樣子很可愛、在參加贊助商舉辦的活動時偷打哈欠也很可愛。」  
愛意滿溢的話語方向開始偏離，丹帝感覺又要開始冒汗。  
「等、等下，你——」  
但奇巴納話匣子一打開就完全停不下來。  
「在更衣室把內搭褲脫掉的時候會習慣聞一下的行為也很可愛……對了，丹帝身上的味道真的超——棒的，尤其是跟本大爺對戰時被黏美龍的祈雨淋濕後的衣服的悶臭味——」  
丹帝的眼皮狂跳，異樣的羞恥心在胸腔快速積攢。  
「嘎——！停停停，開始噁心起來了！」丹帝大聲怪叫。  
「啊，還有，剛剛發現的，」奇巴納甜甜地笑道：「早上剛起床時的薄薄汗水味真是太棒了。精華處是黏著幾根頭髮的後頸部……噢天啊，丹帝拜託你我現在就想舔舔看那邊的味——」  
啪。丹帝的理智線徹底斷了。  
「變態小鬼！」他大吼著伸手捏住了對方的鼻子用力擰緊。  
「咿！痛、啊、痛痛痛……丹帝明明剛才說我已經是男人了！」奇巴納扯著他的臂膀哀號。  
「啊——聽不見聽不見——反正變態小鬼不管過多久還是小鬼啦，笨蛋！笨蛋笨——蛋！」  
「嗚、放手——鼻子、鼻子要被扯下來了！太過分了！本大爺明明那麼可愛！」  
「呸呸呸！一——點都不可愛！」  
交往的事，果然還是從長計議吧。

「冠軍。」  
「……是。」  
「雖然完全沒有必要，但姑且還是聽聽您的解釋吧。」奧利薇雙手交疊在胸前，手指在臂上煩躁地敲打，「您不會想說是奇巴納先生自己摔倒的吧？」  
「……我、我是自己摔倒的——」跟丹帝一起跪在奧利薇面前的奇巴納揉了揉紅腫的鼻頭，鼓起勇氣插口說道。  
「奇巴納先生，我沒有問您話，請您閉嘴。」  
「……遵命。」  
「呃……總之……就是……」丹帝低頭噘嘴道：「……是我太不成熟了，對不起。」  
「唉，奧利薇都要氣瘋了……」奧利薇不著痕跡地嘆了口氣，拿起手中的文件，「這件事情暫且不提，關於活動結束後的流程及住宿——」，停頓，「很遺憾，活動主辦方剛剛聯繫我們今晚飯店仍然沒有空房能安排，所以兩位今晚還是會共用同一間客房。」  
「「真的假的！」」兩人異口同聲地大喊，只差在一個是興奮的歡呼，另一個卻是絕望的慘叫。  
「我還得跟這個臭小鬼折騰一天？」丹帝整張臉都垮下來了。  
「希望兩位不要再做出有辱洛茲大人栽培的行為。以上，都了解了嗎？」奧利薇直接無視了丹帝的悲憤。  
「……」  
「回話。」  
「……了解了。」  
丹帝已然心如死水。再次重申，他真的、真的不是會在平時顯擺冠軍架子的人，但總有那麼幾個時候——譬如現在——他會無比認真地思考濫用特權讓奇巴納去睡浴缸的可能性。


End file.
